yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokona Haruka/ KuuderessioPlusvalín's Fanon
Kokona Haruka is one of the females students that attends Akademi High School and one of the rivals DLC. Appareance Kokona has light purple spiky bangs which sweep to the right of her face and twindrills. She has dark purple eyes, fair skin and she has a bust of 2. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if the player aims their camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest secluded area and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Gameplay Once her DLC week arrives, she will be act as a rival. Her week with take place after defeating Megami. Also, while we are trying to eliminate her she will present a chanllege for the player. The player will be able to eliminate her easily but in her week, something is causing a time-loop that makes repeat the same week over and over. Of course, that means that Kokona returns to live, with the concience of what happened the previous minutes before she was killed. Eventually, it will be more harder kill her since she will know all of your traps. If you still kill her several times, she will start to try to hunting you and then kill you. Also, you can eliminate her if you stopped what the loop is causing. Description "She's stuck in a "Groundhog Day" time loop. Every time she dies, she wakes up Monday of that week, with a complete memory of everything that happened to her. She has been killed by Yandere-chan thousands of times, and remembers every time. She has complete knowledge of all of Yandere-chan's tricks. Defeating her requires the player to discover what has created the "time loop", sever the loop, AND kill a girl who has mastered the art of avoiding Yandere-chan after living the same week thousands of times. Something (a person? a thing?) is causing the week to reset after Friday at 6:00 PM. In order to "win" the DLC, the player would need to find the source of the time-loop, stop it, and THEN eliminate Kokona." Routine Normal Routine At 7:04 AM, Kokona enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:06 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she enters in the drama club and she starts doing the club activities with their club members. At 8:00 AM, Kokona walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves the classroom at 1:00 PM. At 13:00 AM she goes with their friends to the cafeteria and starts socializing with them. Kokona walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. She then heads to the Drama Club and stays there until 5:00 PM. At 5.00 PM she exits the school. Rival Routine ????? Events ????? Relationships Editar Saki Miyu Kokona is seemingly good friends with Saki, and almost opens up to her about her father's debt problems. According to Saki's Student Profile, Kokona is willing to tell Saki about personal matters. However, Kokona wouldn't tell to Saki about her "adventure" or anything about time loops. She cares so much about her to start worrying her about that. Senpai Kokona's crush. She prefers to call him Taro. She will have 5 events with him during her DLC week. He Riku Soma Yandere-chan can matchmake Kokona with her suitor, Riku Soma. Riku will be only avaliable as his suitor during his DLC week. Eliminations ????? Trivia * She is the last DLC rival confirmed for Yandere SImulator. (If there was ever DLC) * The loop only affects the memories of Yandere-chan and Kokona. * She likes cats even if she is allergic. Category:Students Category:Females Category:Social Butterfly